Green Eyes: An Absolution Songphic
by La-Petit-Aviateur
Summary: Fourth in the Absolution Series: Christine returns to the Opera Populaire in search of her angel. Song by Cold Play


Way to go Christine! Our girl sees the error of her ways and rushes back to the opera house seeking the forgiveness of her angel. And I like Coldplay too. Not only is it a good tune with great lyrics but the title fits our guy so well (dreams of swimming in Gerry's/Erik's green eyes…drool…). This is one I'm quite cheerful about getting written down.

Green Eyes 

She clutched the hood of her cloak tightly to conceal her face in hopes of making it through Paris without anyone recognizing her. It didn't help that she pushed her horse to run at blinding speeds, making a scene as she sped by. Still, she felt she couldn't get there fast enough. It had been months since the tragedy and the opera house had been abandoned until construction could begin in Spring. Surely he had returned. Within moments the charred façade of the Opera Populaire loomed before her. She hurriedly secured her horse in the stable and snuck to the entrance. Peering about to assure there were no onlookers she gripped the door with a gloved hand and with great effort wrenched it open. Closing it quickly behind her she looked about the once grand forier, the blackened window panes that remained making the room unusually dark for this time of day.

Honey, you are a rock Upon which I stand 

The smell of burnt wood was almost sickeningly sweet. A thick layer of ash covered everything and caked itself to her skirts. It still wafted through the air and clung to her hair. The sad shape the magnificent building was reduced to brought a tear to her eye. Still, she did not waver in her resolve to complete her task.

And I come here to talk 

_**I hope you understand**_

She continued on into the theater, making her way to the orchestra pit, most of the seats in the front rows burned to nothing. Streaks of sunlight leaking through the ceiling illuminated her way while making the sight more gloomy than she thought possible. She looked upon the stage, the place of so many of her dreams. The chandelier had been removed but there was almost nothing left of the wooden apron where she once sang.

_**That **__**Green Eyes, yeah the spotlight**_

_**Shines upon you.**_

She looked up at Box 5 and had to choke back a sob. It was gone. How many times during rehearsals and performances had she looked there for confidence and reassurance? Rarely did she ever catch a glimpse of him but she always took comfort knowing he was always watching over her.

How could anybody 

_**D**__**eny you?**_

She carefully went through the halls to the dressing rooms and stopped at her own, glad to find it unlocked. She gasped at the sight on the other side of the door. A light coat of dust covered the furniture but the fire and smoke that ravaged the rest of the opera left this place unharmed. There was the sweet yet sour smell of decay as she found various withered roses on her vanity. She touched the ribbon of one of the once flawless blooms, each selected and unthorned with care just for her. Her heart felt so heavy.

I came here with a load 

_**And it feels so much lighter**__** now that I've met you**_

She went to the mirror that her angel used to show himself to her and searched the frame for any type of trigger to release it. She ran her fingertips along the bumps and grooves in the carved designs, feeling for anything that would give way. It was well concealed but she found a button and the mirror swung out before her. She grabbed a lantern from her dresser and after lighting it she entered the darkness of the tunnels. She felt so unsure of herself without him to guide her.

And honey you should know 

_**T**__**hat I could never go on without you**_

_**G**__**reen Eyes**_

It took all of her concentration to focus on the correct path and not end up hopelessly lost. It was so much easier to have his hand around hers showing her the way. Now she had to rack her memory like never before. She whispered prayers as she ran her fingers along the cold stone walls. After wandering for so long she was sure she was doomed she heard water in the distance. She sped up, clinging to the sound as it grew louder. She couldn't help but smile as she rounded the corner and found the gondola waiting for her.

Honey you are the sea Upon which I float 

She carefully set the lantern on the floor of the boat and was a little nervous as she untied it and climbed in, fumbling with the pole. Still, she refused to give up on finding him. She grunted as she pushed off from the dock, appreciating the strength involved. With a lot of effort she began to move forward.

And I came here to talk I think that you should know 

She was getting better with her technique, wondering what her teacher would think. Despite her aching arms and chest and the occasional bump against the wall she was gliding along rather quickly. She focused on her mission and going forward to avoid thoughts of the mysterious shadows dancing around her and objects she couldn't make out in the water. She was rather proud of herself for making it this far.

That Green Eyes, you're the one 

_**That I wanted to find**_

The giant gate came into view and she was pleased to find it open. Her heart swelled with excitement. With a few hard pulls she ran the boat into the gravel on the shore. She hurriedly grabbed her lamp and wrapped gondola up. She didn't care that the hem of her dirtied dress dragged through the water. Only one thing mattered now.

And anyone who tried to deny you Must be out of their mind 

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, growing worried as she realized the candles normally illuminating his lair seemed to be out. Perhaps he was asleep. But when did he do that? She held out the lantern before her and felt a lump in her throat at what she found. She could see that his once glorious home had been ransacked. Furniture was strewn about and tapestries torn from the walls. Her heart began to race with fear.

'Cause I came here with a load 

_**And it feels so much lighter since I met you**_

She began to rush about, searching, calling out for him. The music room was abandoned, the library empty, her bedroom locked and bolted. She pounded furiously at the door with her fists, praying he wasn't in there, sick or worse. She was in hysterics now.

And honey you should know 

_**That I could never go on without you**_

She was at a complete loss as to what to do. She tried all the other rooms, left nothing unturned, screaming to him all the while.

Green Eyes Green Eyes 

It was then that she spotted it. There, on the floor by the only mirror left unharmed was a white object. She was afraid to look but she new exactly what it was when she felt its smooth surface. She held his mask up to the light and nearly fainted at the sight of the dried blood. She fell to the floor in grief, clutching this precious belonging to herself as the tears fell.

Honey, you are a rock Upon which I stand 

_Fin._

Oh, she failed! Too late! Poor thing! And thus another songphic has ended. I'll post more soon. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
